


Drive Safe, Please

by niece00



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crush, Doctors are involved, Flirting, Florida man loves UK man, George gets one bit of POV, M/M, Nail Polish, Only in Dreams POV, Rejection, Secret Crush, Secret love, do I tell him how I feel, i don’t know what else to put, no smut because I have no idea how to write it, sad death, should I make him love me, someone get Derek shepherd aha, unexpected death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niece00/pseuds/niece00
Summary: "Clay... can you do me a favor?" George asks as a joke."Sure, what George?" Dream questions."Drive safe out there, please," George chuckles."Yeah yeah whatever. I'll talk to you later George," Dream rolls his eyes then disconnects from the call.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Love you.

**Author's Note:**

> heyeye! just wanted to clear some things.
> 
> -first time writing something cc/fan fiction (?)/ DNF related so I’m sorry if it’s not the best you read.  
> -this book is simply for fun and entertainment.  
> -i don’t want cc’s to know about this but hey it’s the Internet lol.  
> -the plot has been in my head for a while and I know the whole fandom loves books, so just wanted to feed y’all <3  
> -no smut because ma has not even had her first kiss yet.  
> -some chapters might be short so sorry :(
> 
> anyways enjoy besties!!

Scrolling through each post that doesn't catch his attention, Dream takes a deep breath. He's bored out of his mind, it's 12:40 A.M. on a Saturday night and there is nothing to do. An idea pops into his head and Dream presses the Twitch app on his phone. After a few seconds the app finished loading in and on top of the scream it shows,

_GeorgeNotFound | Late night stream & playing Minecraft. Come join!_

Staring at his best friends name, a smile gets created on Dream's face. Dream stands up from his neatly made bed and turns on his PC. While the PC is beginning to start notifications start to ring from Dream's phone. Grabbing the phone and clicking on twitter, tweets pop up on his timeline from right now.

_Quackity: You know what? I am done with being single._

_Karl Jacobs: What?? I thought we were together._

_TommyInnit: Wow Big Q. Real smooth._

Staring at the tweet Dream chuckles. He then pressed the reply button and types out,

_Dream: Don't you have like 45 boyfriends?_

_Quackity: Who tf asked you to reply?_

_Dream: Rude. You guys know what to do... #CancelQuackity_

After pressing the Tweet button Dream sets his phone down on his desk and sits down in his char then puts his headset on. Dream scrolls through the discord server till he sees the VC George is in all by himself. Dream clicks on the VC and George's voice instantly shoots out through the headset.

"No. Chat, stop spamming please- Hello?" George goes quiet when hearing the noise someone has joined.

"Hey George," Dream says with a smile.

"DREAM!" George exclaims, "Finally you're on,"

"I was on like five hours ago George," Dream chuckles.

"Yeah well that was five hours ago," George says in a tone with his accent.

"I'm loading in just right now. Are you working on anything? Do you need help?" Dream asks while the staring at the loading percentage.

"Actually I was thinking of putting another cafe on this server but like make it on top of the prime path tunnel near Tommy's house ," George explains.

"Oh okay. What blocks are you using?" Dream's screen finally loads in and his avatar is in the nether.

"I'm using birch planks and dark oak logs. But right now it would be great if you can go grab some oak leaves and red mushroom please," George sincerely says.

"Are you making some type of fairy indie like cafe?" Dream inquires.

"Erm chat was saying I was making a earthy like cafe but I think Indie will do," George admits.

"What are you going to be serving?" Dream asks.

"Mushroom soup and cake. Probably cooked foods too. It'd be open for everyone," George continues.

"Oh I like that idea," Dream crafts shears with his avatar and begins walking to a forest of oak trees, "So George did I miss anything on the server?"

"Erm not really. Tubbo is trying to make a bee farm and Tommy's helping him. Quackity is starting another cartel business I think,"

"Another cartel?"

"Yep. But this time Quackity says he's going to get another business partner,"

"Did he say who?"

"No he said it was a surprise,"

" _Neow_ ,"

"Don't mock me! I didn't even say it like that,"

Dream laughs into his mic and smiles when he hears George's laugh correlate with his. Dream takes a deep breath and grabs the water bottle right by his desk. Dream unscrews the cap and takes a big sip. After that he places the water bottle right back down and put his fingers right back on the mouse and keyboard

"How long have you been streaming?" Dream questions

"For about an hour and a half now. Are you streaming?" George questions back.

"Nah I just came on to come talk to you," Dream admits.

" _Oh_ ," George says in a suggesting tone, "You came to talk to me Dream?"

"Yes, I came on just to talk to _you_ ," Dream jokingly flirts.

"Oh wow Dream," George says in his British voice.

"I have one stack of oak leaves and one stack of red mushrooms. Where are you?" Dream removes his hand from his mouse and spreads his finger around. A cramp is starting.

"I'm at Tommy's house. His enderchest," George begins to yawn.

Dream yawns in return and begins to move his avatar towards Tommy's house. Dream shakes off his tired feeling, he's only talked to George once today. And that was only for a friends stream. No texts since.

"Dream are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine,"

"Why are you so quiet then, wheres the little piss baby I know and love,"

Hearing the words come out of George's mouth so naturally Dream begins to laugh with a wheeze coming through now and then. For another additional five more seconds, Dream wheezes. Dream feels warm and happy, he's finally set for the night.

"God George. That just like made the rest of my night," 

"You're welcome," George says with confidence.

Dream clicks through tabs and goes onto George's stream. George is wearing a grey hoodie with a black beanie on. Dream's eyebrow raises. _Why is he wearing a beanie?_ Is the question that goes through Dream's mind.

"What the hell," Dream chuckles, "Why are you wearing a beanie?"

"Oh you're on my stream?" George's cheeks flush a sheer tint of pink.

"Yeah I'm on your stream. Are you doing like some Quackity role-play?" Dream smirks when he says that.

"What? No. I hate Quackity," George remarks.

Staring at the stream. The Minecraft chat pops up in the left corner and George's avatar stops to go and read it.  
  


_Quackity joined the game._

_Quackity: Fuck off Gogy_

_Quackity: What name is even Gogy?_

_Quackity: It's a losers name. LOSER!_

_Quackity left the game._

_Awesamdude: ....._.

"Screw off Quackity," George laughs, "Oh Dream did you know you got #CancelQuackity trending on twitter?"

"Wait really?" Dream asks in shock.

"Yeah it's already at ten in trending," George informs.

"Oh wow. Woah I didn't think it would go that fast," Dream giggles.

Dream switches back to the main tabs and gets back on the game. His avatar finally is in front of George's, whose is currently using the crafting table. Dream stares at his computer screen and looks at George's character. Even when looking at George's character it makes Dream happy.

"Oh why didn't you say you were behind me Dream? Can you drop the blocks please," George says.

"Yeah sure," Dream replies with then goes back and drops the two stacks of material in front of George.

"You know George, you're my best friend," Dream sheepishly says.

"Uh...okay? You're my best friend too Dream," George says awkwardly.

"What? Why did you say it like that?" Dream laughs.

"You just said it out of no where," George defends.

"Wow you don't appreciate my loyalty," Dream jokes.

"Well it's just like... why did you say it out of no where?"

"I don't know I just felt like letting you know you're my best friend," Dream shrugs.

"Okay well do you want to help me build?" George offers.

"Yeah why not," Dream accepts.

Dream's avatar follows George's and Dream pulls back his hand from his mouse right away and winces in pain.

"What? Dre- Clay. Clay are you okay?" George asks in worry.

"Yeah no I'm fine I just had some sharp pain in my hand," Dream begins to shake his hand fast and takes a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" George asks once again.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm okay now," Dream slowly reassures.

George doesn't respond and his avatar stops moving. Dream's phone begins to buzz. He picks it up and reads a message from George. _Are you sure you're fine?_ Dream smiles at the kindness his friend is showing. _Yes George, promise._

"So any plans tomorrow Dream?"

"Nope. Just Patches and I hanging out. What about you?"

"Nothing planned either. I have to edit a video but that's really about it. And I already started it last night so it'll take me just a few minutes to finish,"

"Is it one of the videos we filmed this week?

"Yeah it's the one with Tommy,"

"Oh yeah the fans will love that one,"

Before Dream can add another comment he feels another pain in his hand, this time he chooses to have no reaction. Dream just shakes his hand off again and resumes to play.

"Thank you Froggy for the one hundred gifted subs,"

"A hundred? George you gotta give Froggy something now,"

"Like what?"

"Here,"

Dream controls his avatar to go in the cafe's entrance and he places down a sign in the front. Dream begins to type in the sign the words _Froggy's Cafe._

"What do you think George?"

"I like it. And Froggy I hope you like it too,"

George yawns, "I think I'm going to get off stream. I'm really tired,"

"What? We haven't even been playing that long," Dream pouts.

"Dream we can still call. Now say bye to the chat," George demands.

"Bye chat! Bye Froggy!" Dream says in a cheery voice.

"Bye chat! I really had fun tonight. Thank you everyone for the donos and subscriptions. Have a goodnight everyone!" George exclaims.

Through his mic, Dream can hear George's clicks on his mouse. George yawns once again.

"Wait here. I'm going to go switch to my phone," Dream tells George. He then turns off his PC and scurries right back to his bed and clicks on the discord app. He goes back into the same call, "Can you hear me George?"

"Yes I can hear you,"

"So how was your day today?"

"It was pretty fun. Dog and I went on a walk then I tried this new recipe out,"

"It's still crazy how you still won't tell me your dogs name,"

"No one knows it."

Dream scoffs, "So what did you make?"

"This pesto sandwich recipe. It was actually pretty good. There was turkey, egg, bacon, and some tomatoes,"

"Ooh. Would you ever want to make that for me."

"What?"

"You know. Maybe one day when you visit you can... cook for me."

"Mmmm. I don't know. I would be the guest and you'd be the host. So you would need to be the one hosting me."

"Wow George."

George laughs, "Well we don't even know if we'll ever meet. So how was your day?"

After those words come out to George's mouth, Dreams heart pierces in pain. Dream really wants to meet George no matter what. George is his best friend for crying out loud. Dream wants to meet him so bad words can't describe the feeling.

"My day was okay. I took my sister for some errands and then I just had some plain bagels."

"Plain bagels? Why not any...Burgers, hotdogs, and whatever is a famous American food."

"Bagels are just good for whenever. And I really felt like one so I got some,"

"Do you at least have any good cream cheese so it's not all the way plain?"

"Whipped Strawberry. That's the cream cheese I had,"

A few seconds pass and George sighs in relief.

"What? Are you that tired?" Dream asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head to bed now okay Dream?" George asks for confirmation.

"Yeah okay goodnight George," Dream frowns.

"Goodnight Dream, love you," George sneaks in.

Dream rolls his eyes and his cheeks warm up, "Love you too George,"

George disconnects from the call then Dream sighs in relief. He really wanted to talk and have fun with George tonight. Maybe tomorrow.


	2. Can I see your black nail polish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George have a funny, yet very small intimate, moment over the phone.

Feeling a pressure of four small paws go across his abdomen, Dream's eyes flutter open. He looks down to see Patches finding a spot to get comfortable on. Dream yawns and begins to pet patches.

"Hungry?" Dream asks. Patches ears perk up in return.

Dream throws off his comforter and sits off his bed. Patches jumps down and walks out of the room. Dream walks towards his kitchen and sees Patches ready waiting by her food bowl. He smiles and grabs one of the cat food cans from the packages stacked up from the floor to the counter. Dream peels off the top of the cat nip and kneels down to the food bowl.

"Here you go," He gently taps it on the side of the food bowl till the rest comes out. He stands up and throws the can in the recycling bag.

Dream turns back around and Patches is already feasting on her food. Dream walks over to his pantry and sees a chocolate protein shake. Well it's the last protein shake in the carton. Dream grabs it and looks over at the clock above the stove. 7:45 A.M. the clock reads.

Dream grabs his phone and sees he has a few messages from George on messages.

Sleepy Head: Are you up yet?

Clay: Yes I'm up. Well I just woke up actually. What's up?

Sleepy Head: Nothing. I just feel so...bored. I tried texting Wilbur, Tommy, and Toby but nothing.

Clay: Well I'm here so :)

Sleepy Head: Do you have any video ideas this week? I have some.

Clay: What are your ideas?

Sleepy Head: Okay this one might sound stupid and I don't even know if it's possible. But if we coded it in someway where we beat Minecraft but vise versa. Like we start in the ender world and try to work our way to the real world. Like we have like some trees in the ender world and you can mine ores if you deep down. It sounds stupid actually explaining it.

Clay: What? No. I like it George.

Sleepy Head: Well let's just wait to see what the others think.

Clay: Do you want to call?

Clay waits in the messages and George's text bubble pops up. After a few more seconds it goes away. Dream tilts his head in confusion. _Why didn't he text back? Does he not want to call?_ Dream keeps thinking of all the scenarios that could be possible.

Dream sighs after a minute passes and walks over to his couch. Patches joins him and lays right next to his left thigh. Dream pets Patches and she purrs. 

"You think I'll ever meet George?" Dream asks Patches not expecting an answer in return, "He's just in that little bit of awkward stage. Whenever I bring up meeting he agrees instantly but then changes the subject and we never talk about it again."

Dream's phone begins to ring and he grabs it instantly. He looks down at the phone screen and sees that George is calling. Dream's thumb presses the answer button and he pulls the phone up to his ear.

"Sorry Clay I was doing something," George apologizes.

"What were you doing?" Dream asks.

"Well actually.." George says shyly, "I was talking to a girl,"

Dream lets out a breath right away and is surprised about the words that just entered his ears. _A girl? George is talking to a girl?_ Dream begins to fiddle with his fingers.

"A girl? Ooh George," Dream fakely hypes, "What's her name if you don't mind,"

"Her name is Jenny. I've been talking to her for a week now and I think I'm genuinely starting to like her. I just don't know if she feels the same way," George doubts.

"Well she would be one of the dumb- not one of the most brightest people in the world if she doesn't feel the same," Dream reassures.

"I see her Tuesday and I think that's when I'll tell her about my feelings. I'm not quite sure yet,"George explains.

"Well George whatever you are comfortable with. Just also don't think negative either," Dream nods.

"Yeah that is true," George takes a deep breath.

The call goes quiet for a moment. Neither know what to say. Dream feels happy for George but somewhere down Dream feels like George talking to another girl is wrong. Dream doesn't know for sure why he feels like that but he doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Do you want to keep talking about this George?" Dream asks, hoping he'll say no.

"Up to you Clay," George shrugs over the phone.

"Well how was your morning today?" Dream asks.

George doesn't respond for a moment. He's a little shocked why his best friend isn't too nosey and excited for his love life. Dream usually isn't but he's more excited than how he is right now. George tries to think of all the possibilities but can't figure out one.

"S-Sorry I was just trying to pick this dried up spilled nail polish off my sweatpants," George lies.

"Nail polish?" Dream questions.

"Uhh.. yeah. I did it a few days ago on a stream with Karl but all of it started peeling so I decided to make the process quicker," George quickly says.

"I want to see you with nail polish," Dream admits instantly regretting the moment he says that.

"Oh...yeah?" George says in shock.

Dream let's out a breath. He wants to take this a little more farther now that he knows George has an interest. But not too far. Just enough where he can find a way to make it a joke in the end so there's no suspicions.

"Black nail polish. I want to see you in black nail polish George." Dream's heart is beginning to beat quicker now.

"Right now?" George thinks of the nearest store to buy nail polish.

"No. Maybe tonight? Tomorrow night?" Dream urges.

"Are you being serious? You like really want to see me in nail polish?" George needs a confirmation now.

"Yeah and then maybe you can paint your nails neon green with hearts on them," Dream teases. _Whew_. 

"Asshole," George snickers.

"What? I want people to know you love me," Dream remarks.

"Yeah but then I'll never get a girlfriend," George clarifies.

" _What's so wrong with that_?" Dream says in his mind.

Dream repeats the words he just said in his head. _Why the hell did I just think that_? Dream takes a deep breath and his cheeks are getting hotter thinking about it.

"I can be your girlfriend," Dream smiles.

"Okay now you're just being an asshole," George groans.

"How? How am I being an asshole for saying I want to be yours," Dream continues," I want to be your girlfriend George. _Yours_."

"Okay now fuck off," George smirks.

"Whatever," Dream smiles.

"Maybe tonight if I head to the store I'll get black nail polish,"

"Wait really?"

"On one condition,"

"Name it."

"You have to paint yours."

"Deal."

"Green."

"What?"

"It's the only color I can really choose anyways. I'm colorblind, remember?"

"I mean well yeah I remember but just why green? Do you want like a bright or-"

"It's been my favorite color lately. And I don't know Clay, I just want you to wear my favorite color. You choose if it's bright or dark, not like I'll see much of a difference anyways,"

"Jenny has come competition."

"You wish."

"Yeah, I do,"

After Dream let's those words slip out of his mouth he stops breathing for a moment. He really just said that. Out loud.

"G-George I have to go," Dream rushes while turning red.

"What but-" George asks.

"Bye George," Dream shoots out.

"Bye-" George gets cut off when Dream ends the call.

"What the hell was I thinking? Why did I say that?Why am I blushing?" Dream says to himself.

Dream feels a tingling feeling go throughout his body. He's never felt like this. Well whatever this is to him. A tear of sweat streams down his forehead and he wipes it off instantly. 

Dream's phone beeps and he slowly turns to see the Home Screen. It's George. The text message reads

Sleepy Head: Why'd you hang up?

Dream tosses his phone near Patches and sighs in relief. _Okay so maybe Georges dumbass didn't really understand what I meant. Good. That's good he didn't._ Or maybe George did understand and he didn't have a problem. But if he didn't have a problem George probably thinks I'm kidding.

_Am I kidding?_

Dream takes a big breath. He's never questioned his sexuality before. The only time he ever over thought it is when him and George started fake flirting. But what just happened moments ago wasn't fake flirting. Anyone could guess that.

Well except George.

But that's not really a problem for Dream. He doesn't have to worry about George being too uncomfortable with the flirting. George doesn't even know it's flirting really.

Dreams heart flutters and his breathing gets faster. George is so innocent. It's... cute. He's so....safe?

Dream picks up his phone and his phone unlocks when his face I.D. automatically goes through. Dreams clicks on the Snapchat icon and he sees his face.

Dream looks like a tomato if anything. A happy tomato.

A happy tomato who's whole body is aching to see George in black nail polish. Dream takes a deep breath. Dream goes through his messages and clicks back on his and George's conversation.

Clay: Sorry I was reading something while we were on the phone and it just took my by surprise. Also my messages aren't going through on the other app. So I'm texting here.

Sleepy Head: Oh it's fine.

Clay: In an hour Im going to the store and I'm gonna get some neon nail polish.

Sleepy Head: Really? You don't have to.

Clay: I want to. But that means you have to go paint your nails with black nail polish.

Sleepy Head: Call me when you get your nail polish. We can paint ours together through....FaceTime?

Clay: Yeah I'd like that.

Dream clicks off his phone with a cheeky grin. No longer feeling embarrassment, Dream is now confident in a way. Dream knows he can dominate George. Whether it's romantically, sexually, or in general.

Seeing George in what Dream has requested, he can't wait.


	3. I think I have a crush, on a boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream asks for help from a friend, who helps Dream confirm what he’s feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi besties! I got comments but I can’t reply to them for some reason. but anyways thank you guys so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I’m not an expert on AO3 so I don’t really understand some of the things. But really the comments, they make my whole day cause I didn’t really expect people to read this :) anyways have a great day/night!

It's been a few hours since Dream and George have last talked. Dream has been thinking of which store to go to for nail polish. Bright green nail polish. So maybe then even if George can't notice the difference.....I will. Seeing how he brightens up my day everyday.

"What the-" Dream stops himself from thinking anymore. 

Taking a deep breath Dream shudders the feeling. He's probably just a little shocked that George will have his attention on something else. _Someone else._

 _I'm just jealous. Who wouldn't be jealous? Everyone would be jealous if their best friend had finally switched their attention to a.....lover?_ Dream thinks.

A lover. God Dream hasn't had a lover for a while. And he doesn't want to. Dream only wants a friend lover. Yeah....a friend lover.

Dream re thinks about what he just said. _When did I get this super... lovey?_ Dream sighs, why does he feel like this? And who has the answer for him?

Karl. Karl always has the best advice. And he's one who's the most understanding.

Dream goes through his contacts and scrolls till he's in the 'K' section. Dream presses the Karl Jacob's contact and dials the number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hey Cla- Dream," Karl fixes.

"It's fine. Clay's fine," Dream says.

"Thanks! Whats up dude?"

"Karl I hope this isn't too personal for me to ask. If we're being honest I don't even know why I'm asking,"

"Well whats the question?"

"Have you ever....."

"Have I ever what?"

"Have you ever felt like a connection with a friend but like it's one you can't describe. And whenever they bring up talking to another person, romantically, you sorta just feel wrong? Like deep down a pit in your stomach it feels wrong. But you can't say anything to him because it'll be weird,"

"Clay, well presuming you said _him_. Clay are you asking if I've ever had feelings for a boy?"

"W-What?"

Dreams cheeks flush red and his breaths are getting slower. Hearing a confirmation that it could be possible he has actually feelings for George makes him terrified. Not because it's wrong. But because Dream knows George could never see him like that.

"Feelings. For a boy,"

"Um sure. I guess. Have you ever felt that way? Boy or girl. Just it felt wrong that they had someone else?"

"Yeah I've felt like that with a crush. That's what it is Clay. A crush,"

"A crush,"

"Well Clay it could also just be you questioning your sexuality. You are still changing. Just be mutual with whoever this guy is and if you feel like you can't be mutual and you want to have conversations that are more than mutual. Those are feelings,"

"But how do I get rid of the feelings? I don't think he likes me back at all,"

"Have you ever talked about your sexuality with eachother?"

"Yeah a few months ago. He said he was straight and I said I am too. Well I guess was? I don't know,"

"Sexuality can change Clay. Maybe one day just try to talk about it with them again. But don't make it too obvious you might have feelings for him if you aren't ready yet,"

"I need to go Karl,"

"Okay Clay. Um if you have anymore questions you can ask me,"

Dream doesn't reply and ends the call. He keeps going over the words Karl said in the beginning. Dream looks back at Patches who looks concerned for her owner.

"Patches. I think I have a crush,"

Dream continues,

"On a boy."

-

It's been five hours since Dream has talked to anyone and right now he's currently sitting at his dinner table with green nail polish right next to his phone.

_Okay it shouldn't be this hard. My sister only said I needed the remover, a top coat, and a base coat._

Dream's phone lights up and he looks up to see the notification.

Sleepy Head: Hey.

Dream's heart beats faster and a smile plasters across his face. Dream picks up his phone and begins to reply.

Clay: Hey.

Sleepy Head: I got my nail polish.

Clay: Me too, wanna FaceTime?

Sleepy Head: Call me.

Dream does a small giggle and clicks on the FaceTime icon. A few rings go out then the words connecting appear on the screen. The screen then expands on George who currently is wearing Dream's merch hoodie and has messy hair.

"Did you just wake up or something?"

"Oh fuck off,"

"I like the merch you're wearing George. I wonder who sent it to you,"

"Just some asshole,"

"Hey!"

"Here I got my black nail polish. Do you have your green nail polish?"

"Yep,"

Dream places his phone across from him leaning on a water bottle. The phone stays still and Dream is relieved. He then pulls his green nail polish into the frame and sees George staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me? Creep,"

"Oh whatever,"

Shuffles are heard from over the phone but now the screen is at the same angle as Dream's. George pulls in his nail polish and mocks Dream by showing it off.

"Did you buy anything else George?"

"No. All the other nail stuff seemed to extra."

Dream blushes looking at the other supplies he bought. Dream pushes it away and looks back at the camera.

George is already painting his nails.

Dream smiles then twists off the cap of the nail polish. Dream takes the wand and lightly brushes it against his nails. One brush on the left side, the middle; and the right. Dream repeats. He has always been competitive so he's going to try his best to make his nails look better than George's.

Like I'll ever look better than George, Dream smirks. After finishing his thumb Dream begins to stroke the brush on his index finger.

"How are your nails George?" Dream asks.

"Probably looking better thank yours," George smirks.

"Wow," Dream chuckles.

"I'm just kidding. Anyways how was the rest of your day Clay?" George asks.

"It was good. I really didn't do anything but go to the store with my sister," Dream replies.

"How is your sister? Safe from all this?" George hints at the pandemic.

"Yeah she doesn't really leave the house. So whenever I have the chance to get out I bring her with me," Dream shrugs.

"I really wish this pandemic didn't happen. We would have met already and then we could've broke the internet," George scoffs.

Dream stops painting his third finger and let's out a breath. _We would have met already._ George brought it up, finally George brought it up. Dream takes a breath of relief and continued painting his nails.

"What? Why did you breathe like that? Did I turn you on or something," George chuckles.

Dream chokes on his spit and coughs out for a minute.

"Jesus what the hell is wrong with you George," Dream wheezes.

Dreams heart begins to beat faster than ever. George has always had a smart mouth but it was just unexpected during the nail polish call.

"I'm just saying why did you let out a big breath?" George asks.

"I-I don't know I just did," Dream stutters out.

"Yeah whatever," George smirks at the screen and smiles when he sees his phone screen.

Dream looks up and a smile comes across his face. _George is smiling at me. And if I'm right it looks like he's blushing too._

"Hey um Clay?" George asks.

"Yes?" Dream replies on the edge of his seat.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" George shoots out.

Dream falls back into his seat with his heart sinking along with him. _What?_

"Uh. Sure." Dream cuts quick.

"I'm sorry it's just that Jenny is calling and you know the whole deal," George blushes.

"Didn't you guys already call today?" Dream let's out.

"Clay," George laughs, "We're talking."

"But we're talking right now," Dream frowns.

"It's not the same," George rolls his eyes, "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye.

"Bye.."

The phone hangs up and Dream sighs. So George doesn't even think of me like that. Dream looks down at all his fingers painted. Out of no where Dream's hand spasms and fills up with pain causing Dream to hit the nail polish bottle across the table.

Dream instantly grabs his hand and looks at his fingers that are now shaking and fidgeting on their own.

_What the hell?_


	4. Doctor Can You Help Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream calls and makes an appointment to see what’s wrong with his hand.
> 
> Sapnap is a caring responsible friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dream’s last name I put *, I felt it’d be disrespectful/ weird to just put a last name. That’s all.

"This is Florida State Hospital, if this is an emergency hang up and dial 911. If not how may I help you today?" The voice booms from the phone speaker.

"Uh- Hello. I was just hoping to make a doctor's appointment today," Dream awkwardly responds.

"Okay and what for?" The operator asks.

"Recently I have been experiencing these terrible cramping pains in my hand. They begin to shake sometimes and yesterday it just had a spasm, I knocked something off the counter," Dream replies, vividly remembering George leaving the nail polish painting call. _He left me._

"Okay I can squeeze you in, what's your first and last name dear?" The operator begins to make typing noises across their end.

"It's Clay, last name *," Dream sighs.

"Okay Clay I can get you in at 2:00 P.M. today, is that fine?" The operator questions.

Dream glances up at his clock that's hung next to his T.V., it's only 11:00 A.M., "Yes that'll be fine,”

"Okay bye-bye," The operator says.

"Bye." Dream dryly responds.

Dream clicks the red button on his screen then places the phone on his leg. _I'm going to be fine. Right? I have to be. My hands are my everything, they brought me here today._ Dream thinks of all the endless health conditions that can be causing his hand problems right now.

A noise beeps from Dream's phone and he turns it over looking at the top notification.

_GeorgeNotFound is live: Hurry click on this! Really big events happening on Dream SMP! Ft. Quackity, Karl, and more!_

Dream tilts his head, _what big events? I don't remember anything planned today._ Dream clicks on the notification and his phone screen brings him up close to George from his webcam. George is waving, smiling, and laughing. _Cute_. Instantly Dream notices George's hair is damp. George took a shower.

Speaking of showers, Dream hasn't taken one in a few days. Figures why when his family came over his mom always lit candles and sprayed febreeze everywhere. Dream blushes at the embarrassment, _I need to get my hygiene together. It's usually good._

Dream pats his legs then stands up from his couch. He looks over to see Patches, who is peacefully sleeping. Dream smiles and walks over to the closet that's between his bathroom and bedroom.

Dream opens the closet door and grabs a towel along with a washcloth. After collecting his items, he walks into his bathroom which is probably the cleanest area in his house right now.Dream heads over to his shower and pulls away the curtain. He leans down and twists the knob that has a red circle on it.

Water sprays out of the showerhead, some landing on Dream's face. He backs away from the shower and throws his shirt over his head, tossing it in the empty bin in the corner.

Dream's leg begins to feel vibration against it, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and see's he has some brand new messages. From George.

Sleepy Head: Heyyy, my stream just crashed. But now I just thought of you :)

_No. Don't do that shit to me. Don't say that you're thinking of me. Please._

Clay: Hey George, and good you probably deserved it.

Sleepy Head: Whatever. What are you doing?

Clay: I'm just about to take a shower.

Sleepy Head: Proof? ;))

Clay: Nope.

Sleepy Head: pls :( let me see how sexy you are

Clay: No. Text you after George.

After sending the dry response, Dream switches his ringer off then sets his phone off the counter. Dream begins to take off the rest of his clothing then walks closer to the shower. Dream puts his hand under the water, testing it, and is satisfied with the burning hot water that's coming out.

He steps into the shower and let's the hot water hit his back. Dream stands there for a moment, it's quiet. Peaceful. Soothing. Everything Dream loves.

His bubble of safety gets popped when he thinks of a name, Jenny. _Jenny. Jenny. Jenny._ That's the only name that can disrupt his peace. The only person who can disrupt everything.

 _Jenny. Jenny_. The name continues getting said in Dream's mind. It's George's girlfriend. _No._ Crush. George's crush. The person George is talking to. George is gonna tell her his feelings in a few days. I don't want him to. Can I get him to change his mind and like me? Should I?

_No Clay. Stop it. Don't be stupid. Don't ruin everything. Every single little thing. Don't be self destructive. Don't ruin the friendship._

Dream shakes off the thought and grabs his shampoo bottle. He squirts the shampoo out and begins to massage it into his hair. Bubbles get created and Dream smiles when he sees his hand filled with bubble-like foam.

Moments pass and Dream steps back under the water. He tightly closes his eyes so soap doesn't get through. Water pours down on his hair, making all the bubbles trickle down his body. Dream rubs his eyes and opens them, he feels relieved when his eye doesn't start burning instantly.

Dream steps away from the water and repeats the same process with his conditioner.

Ten minutes pass and Dream finishes his shower routine. After getting soaked under the water last time, he twists the knob off and the water stops shooting out. Dream slides open the curtain and grabs the towel that's hanging.

Dream wraps the towel around his waist then steps out of the shower, water dripping to the floor. Dream looks up and sees himself in the now-fogged up mirror. The mirror goes bright when the phone screen reflects after getting a new notification.

Dream grabs his phone and brings it to his side, then he walks to the bathroom door and stops for a moment. His heart begins to race, and a huge stomach begins to develop in his body.

Looking down at his hand, it's shaking. And the rest of his fingers are fidgeting. But he can't feel it, any of it, at all.

_Stop. Stop._

Dream quickly uses his other hand and opens the door. The thought ' _I'm fine. I'm fine.'_ Continues to run through his head. Dream walks into his room and grabs a pair of boxers and sweatpants.

He tries to put them on quickly but fails when his hand is struggling to negotiate. _Breathe Clay, go slow._

Dream pulls his sweatpants up more slowly and sighs in relief when they finally get around his waist. After staring at his hand, which has now stopped shaking, Dream grabs his phone and looks at all his text notifications.

Nick-i Minaj: Hey Clay, I just wanted to ask if you'd help me code this idea I have for a video. Text when you can.

TommyInnit: Hey bitch boy. Ha. Sorry. Tomorrow I'm streaming around 9 tomorrow and I was wondering if you are available for us to do the story lore.

Sleepy Head: Ugh what's wrong with you.

Sleepy Head: Seriously though, are you okay?

A smile grows on Dream's face when he sees Tommy's message. _That little prick._ Dream taps around on his phone and presses the call button. The phone begins to ring. Dream hesitates for a moment, deciding if he should just hang up now. _Should I even tell anyone? Maybe this is nothing. No.. I need to tell someone._

"Hello?" The voice speaks out.

"Hey Nick," Dream greets.

"What's up Clay?" Sapnap asks.

"I'm going to the hospital today," Dream let's out.

"What- Why- are you okay?" Sapnap immediately questions.

"I don't know. The past few days my hand...my hands have been shaking and cramping. Bad. Just not too long ago my hands were fidgeting. Fast. And I was scared, I still am scared as shit,"

"Jesus Clay. I'm so sorry. But don't panic, not yet. It might be nothing. When's your appointment?" Sapnap says, trying to comfort his friend.

Dream looks up at the clock next to his T.V. It's 11:30. "In 2 and a half hours,"

"Clay you call me when you get there you understand?" Sapnap demands.

"Nick.." Dream trails off.

"No Clay. Do not drive there. Don't get your mom's car. Have someone drive for you or order an Uber okay? Please call me when you get there," Sapnap begs.

Hearing his best friend quickly rant out his worries, Dream is a little at peace. Nick cares. _Nick cares about me. I'm going to be fine. I have Nick. I'm always going to be fine_.

"Yes Nick. I'll get an Uber, thank you," Dream smiles.

"Man, I'm just overboard worried now," Sapnap admits.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you. I just... I just wanted- needed to tell someone. Just in case," Dream reassures.

"No, don't apologize. I'm happy you chose to tell me, instead of keeping something like this in. But please update me whether it's serious or not,"Sapnap responds.

"I promise I will," Dream takes a deep breath.

"My stream has been waiting for 5 minutes now. I have to go but seriously call me okay?" Sapnap asks.

"I will. Bye Nick," Dream looks down at his hand.

"Bye Clay," Sapnap replies.

Dream ends the call.

-

"Clay *, Clay *," A nurse yells out.

Dream stands up from the waiting area and walks over to the nurse.

"Hi," Dream responds.

"Hello Clay please follow me," The nurse begins to walk away and to a room down the hall. Dream follows.

"Okay," Dream nods.

The lady walks into a room and points towards a chair for Dream to sit on. Dream walks over and plops himself onto the chair.

"Okay Clay our head neurologist should be with you," The nurse nods.

"What? A neurologist? What's wrong with my brain?" Dream asks panicked.

"I'm sorry dear but I don't know," The nurse shrugs, she then walks out of the room.

"Fuck," Dream sighs to himself.

Dream pulls out his phone and goes on the messages between him and Sapnap.

Clay: Nick they're getting the head of neuro for me.

Nick-I Minaj: What the fuck you mean they're getting the head of neuro?

Clay: I don't know. The nurse just said that.

Dream pulls his phone down when he hears the door open.

 _Shit_.


	5. Excuse me, What’s wrong with my brain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to the hospital.

"Mr. *?" A voice asks while coming in.

"Clay's fine," Dream reassures instantly.

"Thank you Clay. I'm Dr. Roe, now I'm reading on your chart that you have been experiencing troubles with your hand? Can you explain that to me please?" Dr. Roe asks while tipping down her glasses.

Dream looks at Dr. Roe and all the interns behind her. All the interns look exhausted yet so happy to be in the room, while Dr. Roe just looks concerned. Her dark red hair is in a bun while there's a pen sticking behind her ear. _She's pretty_ , Dream thinks. Instantly he feels guilty for thinking that.

"My hands...they've been shaking. My fingers fidget really fast but I don't feel any of it," Dream tells.

"Have you felt anything in your hand?" Dr. Roe questions.

"Terrible, terrible, cramps in my hand. I've had four so far in the past three days," Dream takes his hand out from his pocket and pulls it up and levels it to his chest.

"Can I see your hand please?" Dr. Roe asks, putting her clipboard under her arm.

Dream pulls his hand out and Dr. Roe steps closer. She grabs his hand and begins to examine, and pull at his fingers. Dream has no reaction to what's being done to his hand.

"Okay Clay do you do anything that involves your hand?" Dr. Roe tilts her head, staring at the dents between his fingers.

"Uh I'm a content creator. I do lots of gaming so I use my hand a lot yeah," Dream nods.

"Well safe to say it isn't your gaming that is making you feel like this," Dr. Roe assures.

"So what is?" Dream asks.

"Hill go take him to CT please," Dr. Roe points at a brunette-haired young woman who looks like she hasn't slept in days, but she's still smiling.

"Yes Dr. Roe," Hill grabs the chart from Dr. Roe and walks out of the room.

"CT? Isn't that for brains? Why is my brain involved. _Please_ , can you tell me?" Dream asks anxiously.

"Clay as your doctor I can't give you any information when I don't even know it myself. But before I send you to orthopedics to see if it's a bone thing, I need to see if this is a brain thing," Dr. Roe frowns.

"Please I can't have anything happen to me. I have fans. So many. They mean the world to me and I'm just trying to make the world for them. Whether it's making them happy or making them feel safe. Please," Dream begs.

"Clay I'm sorry. I wish I had the answer. But remember we need to see if something is wrong first. Don't panic," Dr. Roe signals one of her doctors and they walk into the closet, " Dr. Jenna here is going to give you a gown. I need you to change and then we're going to hook you up into some meds for you to calm down okay?"

"Okay," Dream sighs, his heart still pumping.

Dr. Roe walks out of the room with all the other doctors and Dream lies down on his back. A image appears into Dream's mind and instantly he's at ease.

 _George_. George's damp cropped dark hair, matching with his white complexion. George's almond dark brown eyes, his pink lips. George in general.

"Here you go Mr. *, Dr. Hill will be back shortly and will get you prepped for CT," Dr. Jenna nods placing a folded pair of a gown next to Dream's thigh.

"Thank you," Dream takes a deep breath.

Dr. Jenna walks out of the room and Dream lays back on the chair. Dream pulls out his phone and sees he already has three missed calls and messages from Sapnap. Then he has five more messages, from George.

Nick-i Minaj: Clay answer me.

Nick-i Minaj: I assume you're with a doctor. Update me.

Sleepy Head: Clay?

Sleepy Head: It's been around an hour.

Sleepy Head: Did you fall asleep?

Sleepy Head: You answer by now usually.

Sleepy Head: Please text me.

Dream swipes George's messages left and two options appear. _Reply or Cancel._ Dream presses down on the cancel button then reply on Sapnap's.

Clay: I want to update you, I wish I could but I'm getting told nothing. I'm getting a head CT.

Dream clicks his phone off and grabs the gown next to him. Dream stands up from the chair and walks over to the door and twists the lock.

Dream begins to undress himself and fold his clothesback on the chair he was just sitting on. Dream holds up the gown and it falls as it unfolds at the same time.

Dream unties the back of the gown then slips it onto him. The gown makes Dream feel open, so vulnerable. And he hates that feeling, with the passion.

Dream goes back onto the chair and grabs his phone. _Don't be a dick, text him_. Dream opens his messages and clicks on his notifications from George. Dream begins to type out his message.

Clay: George I'm at the hospital.

Sleepy Head: What?

Clay: I've been having issues with my hands, so I'm at the hospital.

Sleepy Head: Well is it...serious?

Clay: I'm getting my brain scanned, the head neurologist is with me.

Sleepy Head: Why haven't you told me anything? Is this connected with your hand cramping?

Clay: I don't know.

Sleepy Head: Clay why didn't you tell me.

Clay: I thought you were busy.

Dream gulps down the lie, of course it wasn't because he thought George was busy. George doesn't even leave his house, how can he be busy? Dream thinks for a moment, _I guess I could say a little bit of the truth._ But not too much of it, Dream still needs to take a minute to see if these feelings are serious.

Sleepy Head: Don't lie to me.

Clay: I just thought you would have been busy. With Jenny.

Sleepy Head: I know you're not serious right now.

Dream can already hear George saying that in the most irritated tone he can make. Dream puts down his phone again when he hears the door unlock. Dr. Hill is walking back into the room with a few nurses behind her, rolling in a bed. Clay takes a deep breath.

"Mr. *, I'm going to put your belongings in this bag," Dr. Hill shows a plastic bag in her hand, "But please get in the bed while I do that."

Dream doesn't think twice about jumping into the bed, but he gets stopped when Dr. Hill puts her hand on his chest.

"I'm going to need your phone, sorry," Dr. Hill shrug, but Dream hands over the phone.

Dream climbs onto the hospital bed and lays down on his back. _This feels so weird_. Dr. Hill walks back to the bed and places the plastic bag near Dream's feet. Dream glanced over and sees his phone lighting up. It's probably George.

"Okay guys let's get to CT," Dr. Hill puts her hands on the side bars and begins to push the bed along with the nurses.

Dream is staring up at the ceiling, watching each squared board in the ceiling pass by along with the lights built in. Dream takes a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Are you with me Mr. *?" Dr. Hill instantly asks.

"Yes, I just, I need to not look at the hospital," Dream replies with his eyes still closed.

Dr. Hill doesn't respond. Dream feels himself getting turned around a corner, he's in a new area. It smells cleaner and it sounds less quiet. The hospital bed gets rolled over a small step and Dream's bed shoots up but so little.

"Okay Mr. *, I'm going to need you to lay down right here and stay absolutely still," Dr. Hill demands.

Dream shoots his eyes open and sits up. He turns and sees an area already getting prepared for him. Dream steps off of the hospital bed and now enters the machine bed.

Dr. Hill walks over and preps Dream's body, he just lets himself get pulled around. He can't fight it.

Dr. Hill walks out of the room and Dream takes another deep breath and squeezes his hands.

"Okay Mr. * lay still for one second," Dr. Hill's voice says from an intercom.

Dream hears the machine turn on and scan around him. A few seconds pass by and the machine stops making noise. Dream looks up and stairs at the piece of machine in front of him. _I'm okay. I've just used my hands too much. I need a break from gaming._

"Oh shit," A voice that sounds like Dr. Roe speaks lightly into the intercom.

Dream releases a stressed sigh. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_


End file.
